


Illumination

by themis



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis/pseuds/themis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen kisses each spangle, each shadow, then makes her own pattern and watches Morgana's body blanch and blush in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

The diamond hangs between and below Morgana’s breasts on a chain long enough to touch her ribs. It catches light and reflects it back on her skin, sharp patterns of bright and dark. Gwen kisses each spangle, each shadow, then makes her own pattern and watches Morgana’s body blanch and blush in response.

It is pleasant work. She sits up. Morgana half rises from her prone position on the bed, seeking constant contact, but she reclines again just as eagerly at a push of Gwen’s hand on her shoulder. Gwen trails her fingers down the swells of Morgana’s body, starting with the same shoulder. She raises goose bumps, sweat, and shivers. At Morgana’s hip, she traces her memory of the day’s embroidery with her fingers, which makes Morgana’s fingers clutch at the sheets and her body arch and open for Gwen. The diamond shivers over her body as she answers – helpless, wholehearted – to the twists and turns of Gwen’s fingers. Slivers of light scatter over her skin as the pendant slides up to the hollow of Morgana’s neck. Gwen watches, her fingers between Morgana’s legs.

“Gwen,” Morgana entreats. It’s too much and not enough, her eyes say. Gwen smiles gently at her, strokes the slippery inner walls of Morgana’s body.

Too much but not enough had been more or less the plan.

Pleased at her effectiveness, Gwen shifts upwards and covers Morgana’s body again with her own. She kisses Morgana, feels the slack mouth turn greedy and one of Morgana’s hands lift up to clutch at Gwen’s back. The soft fingers and round nails scrape away skin. It makes Gwen’s pulse jump, and she wants to finish this _now_, so that she can feel Morgana’s hands run over _her_, with their precision and skill. 

So she nips at Morgana’s lips, and then at the tender skin of her throat, licks the red line left by the chain, and twists her fingers between the wet folds of Morgana’s cunt. She slides her thumb up to press at that swollen, sacred spot, finding it by feel just as she finds Morgana’s leaping pulse by the feel of her lips, and twists and presses and sucks and laps at Morgana’s body until she comes, breathing in great gasps and one hand clenched around the pendant for strength.

The other hand has already moved slyly between Gwen’s own wet thighs. Gwen breathes in sharply and -


End file.
